parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Squad Unlimited
A show of Freedom Squad Series Heroes * Tyler Klause/Guyver Supernova (Founder/Leader) * Prince Dex/Masked Rider (Joins Team) * Leonardo (Joins Team) * Donatello (Joins Team) * Raphael (Joins Team) * Michelangelo (Joins Team) * Venus (Joins Team) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * Helen Parr/Elastigirl * Violet Parr * Dash Parr * Jack-Jack Parr * Lucius Best/Frozone * Sam Collins/Servo * Drew/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg * Roland/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg * Jo/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg * Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg * Dragonborg * Ladyborg * Fireborg * Lightningborg * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Fang Klause * Maddie Klause * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * Bunny * Bell * Blisstina Utonium * Bodi/Rockerman * Darma/Rockergirl * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Devon Daniels/Red Beast Morphers Ranger * Ravi Shaw/Blue Beast Morphers Ranger * Zoey Reeves/Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger * Nate Silvia/Gold Beast Morphers Ranger * Steel/Silver Beast Morphers Ranger * Ezikiel Zick/Kamen Rider Gatack * Karato * Silver Ray * B-Bop A Luna * 2t Fru-T * Do Wah Diddy * Sly Cooper * Carmelita Fox * Murray * Bentley * Benjamin Cooper * Zarbon * Sweet Mayhem * Queen Watevra Wanabi * Ice Cream Cone * Hunter (Joins Team) * Colleen (Joins Team) * Exile (Joins Team) * Blitz (Joins Team) * Ace Bunny (Joins Team) * Lexi Bunny (Joins Team) * Danger Duck (Joins Team) * Slam Tasmanian (Joins Team) * Tech E. Coyote (Joins Team) * Rev Runner (Joins Team) * T-Bone and Razer (Joins Team) * The Winx Girls (Joins Team) * Sam (Joins Team) * Clover (Joins Team) * Alex (Joins Team) * Blue (Joins Team) * Fox McCloud (Joins Team) * Krystal (Joins Team) * Falco Lombardi (Joins Team) * Slippy Toad (Joins Team) * Amanda (Joins Team) * Marcus McCloud (Joins Team) * Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Kamen Rider Oynx (Joins Team) * Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Joins Team) * Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor (Joins Team) * Chance/Kamen Rider Torque (Joins Team) * Van/Kamen Rider Camo (Joins Team) * Pryce/Kamen Rider Strike (Joins Team) * Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust (Joins Team) * Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting (Joins Team) * Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe (Joins Team) * Chase/Kamen Rider Spear (Joins Team) * Kase/Kamen Rider Siren (Joins Team) * Maya Young/Kamen Rider Siren (Joins Team) * Nolan/Kamen Rider Wrath (Joins Team) * Tag (Leaves Team) *Lem *Skiff *Eckle *Neera *Rover *Scorch Supernova *Kip Supernova *Khampa *Ben 23 *Jesse Wackman/New Screenslaver (Time Traveller) *Minako Aino (Tyler's Love Intrest) *Justice League *Teen Titans *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *X-Men *VR Troopers *Autobots *Kamen Rider Horobi *Kamen Rider Jin *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Geed *Raiden *Liu Kang *Cassie Cage *Kurtis Stryker *Green Ninja *Space Sheriff Skyfire *Keiko Kubota *Tsubasa Kazanari Villains * Evox (Founder/Leader) * Linnux (Dies) *NOS 4-A2 (Joins Team) *Mirage (Joins Team) *Psycho Red *Psycho Black *Psycho Blue *Psycho Yellow *Psycho Pink *Voorde *Lena Thackleman (Joins Team) *Silico *The Darkest Faerie Episodes 1. Join Up 2. Evox Rises 3. Hypno Chicken Girls 4. Very Dangerous 5. Dark Faerie Attacks 6. The Fall of the Darkest Faerie 7. Vamppire Tales 8. Minako the Reporter Girl 9. Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi Returns 10. Family 11. A Guyver Supernova in the Darkstalkers World 12. Save Tyler 13. What Ever Happened to The Darkest Faerie 14. TMNT Emergency 15. Abduction 16. Homecoming 17. Director: Hiiragi 18. Stage 4: The Invasion 19. Shatterd Times Part 1 20. Shatterd Times Part 2 21. Fight for Acmetropolis 23. Birth of New Heroes 24. Final Battle Part 1 25. Final Battle Part 2 Soundtracks 1. Freedom Squad Unlimited Titles Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Shichisei-toshin-guyferd-complete-6a7a.jpg Dex.jpg Maskedrider.png Leonardo first movie by auxiliary4-d6fgrqz.jpg Raph First Movie.jpg Donatello (1990).jpg Mikey First Movie.jpg Venus.jpeg Fun-facts-about-the-incredibles-920x584.jpg Frozone in The Incredibles.jpeg Sam Collins.jpg Servo5.jpg IMG_2194.JPG 1721960-vr troopers.jpg Dragonborg.jpg IMG_2196.JPG IMG_2197.JPG IMG_2198.JPG RAT Ben Full Body White Background.png Gwen Tennyson (original series; Race Against Time Timeline).jpg Alien Swarm Kevin.jpg Ryan Potter.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and Bell.png Road Rovers Hunter.jpg Mrs Collen 1.jpg MrBlitz.gif Exile road rovers by ExileFlash.jpg Bodi vector promo by trainboy55 ddi9asi-fullview.png Rockerman.png Darma the red fox by dudiho-db3fhkl.jpg Rockergirl.png UltramanCType.png Ultraseven awsome.png Devon.png Buster-red.png Ravi.png Blue-Beast-Morphers-Ranger.png Zoey.png Yellow-Beast-Morphers-Ranger.png Nate-Silva.png Buster-gold.png Buddy-beetjstag.png Buster-silver.png Janperson.jpg Janp6.jpg B-bop-a-luna-butt-ugly-martians-zoom-or-doom-18.8.jpg 2T Fru-T.jpg Do-wah-diddy-butt-ugly-martians-zoom-or-doom-6.43.jpg SC4 Sly Cooper.png CarmelitaFoxFullRender.png Murray the Brawn.png SC4 Bentley.png Presentation benjamin cooper by jennissycooper-d2lm5h4.png Zarbon-shadowwilfre-26344414-537-402.jpg MayhemUnmasked.jpg Queen_Whatevra_WaNabi.png Ice_Cream_Cone.jpeg Road Rovers Hunter.jpg RR Colleen.JPG Exile road rovers by ExileFlash.jpg MrBlitz.gif Ace.jpg Lexi Bunny 3.png Danger Duck.jpg Slamm.png Tech E. Coyote.png Rev Runner 2.png swat-kats-1.jpg Winx.png TotallySpies-character large 332x363 sam.jpg Clover_Hold_on.png Alex_Cell_Phone.jpg Blue.jpg Fox-McCloud-star-fox-41459076-1400-1600.jpg Krystal.jpg FalcoSSS.png SFZ-Slippy Toad.png Star Fox Amanda.jpg Marcus mccloud design concept by chaotic tide-d2fpolb.jpg King EarthWalker SFA.png Queen EarthWalker SFA.png Kit Taylor.png Kamen Rider Ryuki.png KR-Ryuga&Onyx.png Len.jpg KamenRiderKnight.png Ventara-Ian.png KR-Scissors&Incisor.png Chance.jpg KR-Zolda&Torque.png Ventara-Van.png KR-Verde&Camo.png Pryce_DK.png KR-Ouja&Strike.png Cam.jpg KR-Gai&Thrust.png Ventara-Quinn.png KR-Imperer&Spear.png Hunt.jpg KR-Tigar&Axe.png Ventara-Chase.png KR-Raia&Sting.png KRDK Kase00.jpg KR-Femme2526Siren.png Maya .jpg KR-Femme2526Siren.png Ventara-Nolan.png KR-Odin&Wrath.png Tag.png Ayumi13.jpg Jusice League.jpg Teen Titans vs Justice League.jpg Screen-Shot-2018-11-21-at-10.59.18-AM.png Justice-League-vs-Teen-Titans.jpeg 1_zkInfdfDTHDzlPlzbFDQNQ.jpeg GOTG Team in Vol. 2.png X-men-2.jpg 1721960-vr_troopers.jpg Autobots.jpg KR01-Horobistingscorpion.png KR01-Jinflyingfalcon.png UltramanTiga.png Ultraman_Nice_profile.png Ultraman_Geed_Primitive_render.png Mk9raidenvs.png Liu_Kang_5.png Cassie-Cage-MKX-Primary-Special-Forces-Costume-Skin-Render.png Kurtis Stryker.jpg njo312-310.jpg SpaceSheriffSkyfire.png Kubota keiko 505916.jpg d9h65xx-3d94b813-d8b6-4a16-bd5a-92f8999a69f4.jpg Lacey and Katie.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs